fantasiarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Time
Another mysterious effect of Fantasia is its gift of longevity to its inhabitants. Your character will experience an unnaturally long lifespan here. - The natural lifespan of the average Fantasian is 45 years. - Factors that may cause your character to meet death earlier than the average lifespan: * Fatal wound due to fighting (either physically or magically inflicted) * Illness or disease (rare in Fantasia, but will occur from time to time on a situational basis) * Curse (typically administered by an enemy with massive powers) - Facts that may cause your character to avoid untimely death: * Finding an IMMORTALITY ITEM * Certain MAGIC * Other interesting events and plots that pop up from time to time in the game - As with many things, time in Fantasia is a little different. A year in Fantasia lasts several real life years; the exact numbers are still unknown, but it roughly translates to 4 real life years for 1 year in Fantasia. - Seasons in Fantasia also change on a different basis. A rough approximation sees a season change every couple years in Fantasia, but these seasons do not usually follow a pattern, and can often change unexpectedly. Seasons are characterized by a unique set of weather attributes. - Because of the strange basis of time, the way Fantasians age is very unique as well. It is somewhat more fluid than what one would usually expect time to be. It is rumored that there is something in the environment affects each inhabitant depending on their lifestyle. - The basis with which players may age their characters is somewhat simple. It is a very freeform system that essentially allows the players to choose when they would like to "age up" their character, giving them freedom and flexibility in the process. Time is fluid here; so is our aging system. Read more information about when to age your character LOCATION HERE. - On occasion, the staff of Fantasia will hold a site-wide aging event. When this occurs, all currently active characters will be aged up by a certain increment - usually one year. If there are any exemptions, they will be explained. This is just to prevent any characters from never aging at all. - Because of the longer lifespan of the inhabitants of Fantasia, there is much less restriction on how often and the manner with which characters age. This also means that the rate at which characters age - specifically, the way they start to show characteristics of becoming mature and eventually elderly - will be much slower. As a result, a 20 year old horse in Fantasia will have more in common physiologically to a 4 year old horse in the real world. - Your character will age in a way that's unique to them. For example, they may be as limber as a foal until they turn 40, but then they fight in a battle that results in a condition that makes them less strong, or agile, etc. How each character progresses towards eldership is entirely based on their life and what they experience. - As a result of the unique basis of time in Fantasia, you can create a character from scratch that is anywhere from a young foal to even a newborn. This may affect their life expectancy, so you must be careful and aware of this beforehand, and we do not want it to become out of hand, but it can be done successfully if done correctly. - All young characters will increase their chances of survival in Fantasia if they have a parental figure, even if adoptive or merely fostering. Even a group of young ones stand a better chance than one all alone. If you want your character to survive, you will need to work to make it happen, as Fantasia is a land of mystery, and not just longevity! - Your characters are susceptible to damages - when fighting, along with various hazards that show up throughout the game. Nothing will force you to kill off your character against your will; only once they get old enough, and natural aging results in death, will you have to let them pass. However, you will have to have your characters behave in a somewhat realistic manner to ensure survival. This just means that if you have a foal living in a tundra setting without the knowledge to find food or water and completely on their own, and expect them to survive, this would not be acceptable. Another example; if your character jumps into a volcano, without possessing any MAGIC ABILITIES enabling them to do so without incurring harm, they're not going to survive. So long as your characters have a feasible sense of survival about them, the game will not force reality on you and have you kill them off. It's all about balance. - If/when your character is ready to die, you may do so at any time. Even if they are not old enough to die of old age, you may have your characters pass on if you'd like - for plot purposes, if you simply don't want to roleplay the character any more, etc. Just let a staff member know they have passed and the character will be archived.